Struggle
by Lian3
Summary: Drina-Toinks-Piglet2-Jeslene-Sheen-Skyla1-Mecheko-Fresh8-Chi5-NanaChan-Anoymous-Angel72-BaYongJun-Ezra-Tinhamodic-Kensingtonkid-TX. (New)Chap-14 It's about Friendship, Love and Life. Tsukasa still Tsukushi boyfriend until Susumu died, everything changes.
1. Default Chapter

I dedicated this story to Rui & Drina as my reviewer. Thanks a million.  
  
Rui moved to his new place that he had rented for 3 months ago. It was in the Shinjuku suburb and was exactly what he had in mind. His last fight had made him take a long break; his opponent in the last arena was tough and was just as talented as him. Akira had almost thrown in the white towel for him, but that would bring down their ranking, and at the last second Rui defeated his opponent even though his sight was blurred. His mind kept telling him that he had to live on.  
  
The entrance was lined with trees and bushes and was quite far from the main road. The trees and bushes looked good even though the color of the leaves had started to turn yellow, signaling a change in the season.  
  
It's been two weeks since Rui lay down on his comfortable bed (He had been recuperating at a hotsprings resort). His room faced the traditional Japanese Garden in his backyard, with a Koi pond. Today Rui did not ring his bell to call Akira who always helped him during his recovery. Akira was his personal assistant. Poor Akira. Akira always complained because Rui never called him with his voice. He always used the bell and never stopped until Akira came to him. Rui did not want to waste his energy to call Akira, but in his heart he was grateful to have such a wonderful and loyal friend like Akira.  
  
Rui showed up in the kitchen still wearing his big kimono and wood sandals and Akira jumped up in surprise when he saw Rui. "Rui, what are you doing here? You can walk now...wait a minute...you lied to me...after all I've done for you. The pains in your back are gone, aren't they? And you have been deceiving me all this while..." Akira's voice was tense. Rui smiled and took a seat at the table while Akira prepared breakfast for both of them.  
  
Rui said, "I am here to protest. The food that you've been cooking is horrible, making me lose my appetite and weight."  
  
Akira threw the cup that he was holding and it almost hit Rui, if Rui had not moved a little bit to the right side. "Wow, Akira, what are you doing, man, you almost kill the person who makes money for both of us."  
  
Akira yelled, "What??? If I did not get you contracts for all the fight you've done, you would still be leaving in that little apartment of yours, and not in this beautiful house; and you would still be trying to find a blue-collar job. Don't kid me. Don't forget, even without you, I can do the entire job by myself."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Last time you fought, you almost got both of us killed and if I didn't help you perhaps by now we would be six feet under" Rui commented. Akira just shook his head and changed the subject. "What about getting a maid, Rui? The maid can do the cleaning, washing and cooking for us." He continued, "I think it is a good idea. Yesterday I saw a couple of village people's houses around here. Who knows? Maybe we can hire one of them to become our maid? It's will be only for 3 months though..."Akira smiled.  
  
"No way, we have never done this before. If we changed our habits, troubles will come." It was rare that Rui was concerned with this small matter, as most of the time he would be thinking about fighting strategies.  
  
Akira kept trying, "But it's not a bad idea, right?" He thought about the times when he had to take care of Rui, when Rui was recovering from his injuries. Akira would be the one who waited on him hand and foot. And he did not enjoy doing that. Rui only stubbornly shook his head. Next day, after Akira had finished preparing breakfast for Rui, he left the kitchen in a hurry. As he walked down the driveway, he saw two little houses nearby. He just stared and watched from a distance until he heard bicycle tires squeaks getting near to one of the house, which have a white wood fence. Akira hid behind the bushes as he did not want that person to see him.  
  
The person has long straight hair down to the waist, and wore a pale blue sweater with jeans. From the shape of the person's body, Akira could not tell whether the person was a man or a woman. The person was thin, and was about 165 cm. The person carried a little box, it was like a bento box, and before Akira could catch a glimpse of that person's face, the door was shut quickly. Akira found it strange that he/she had been acting so secretively.  
  
----------------------  
  
Rui still felt the pain on his back and it was now getting worse. He remembered his last battle when his opponent successfully attacked him from behind and plunged the knife into his back.  
  
After his opponent had kicked the knife from Rui's hand, Rui roll over to his front to retrieve his knife. But he was too late as the knife was already in his opponent's hand, who immediately attacked Rui from behind and stabbed Rui's back. Rui fell and his vision blurred. He tried to hear his opponent's movements instead and he did. He took the knife out of his back He kicked the stomach of his opponent and when the man tried to stand up, Rui stabbed him in the heart. The man fell without any sound at all.  
  
Akira did not knock on Rui's door but entered Rui's room straightaway; because he heard Rui's voice and it sound painful. He turned over Rui's body and saw red blood all over the bandages and blood down his back and on the bed. "Waaaa...Rui, what happened? I thought I have already given you treatment for your injury. But I guess it's more seriously than I thought...Come I'll bring you to the hospital immediately."  
  
"No..I don't need to go to the hospital. Just do the emergency first aid that you've done for me last time, but please tighten the bandage more this time." Rui said. "Alright..alright I know what I have to do, Hanazawa-san." Akira continued, "I'm just worried that you will get an infection."  
  
"Just look at it for me, will you? Is it swollen again or what?" Rui demanded. Akira opened the bandages carefully and saw the wound..thank God it was not swollen. The wound had only opened a few inche, as Rui slept on his back, and that put a strain on his stitches.  
  
Akira cleaned the blood away, put in a few stitches, and tightened the bandages more tightly. After that he got Rui to drink his antibiotics and reminded Rui to sleep on his stomach this time.  
  
"Akira, I will get neck cramp if I sleep this way..." Rui sighed.  
  
Akira just smiled and said, "See, we need a maid here. I am worried If I leave you here alone and you need real help. Are you with me, Rui?"  
  
"Don't worry, I will alright." Rui answered and closed his eyes. Akira shut the door and leave Rui's room silently.  
  
Akira got ready to go. He was wearing a turtleneck shirt and a black overcoat. He carried his boots and opened Rui's door and took a glance to see if Rui was already sleeping. He jotted down a little note and put it on the table near Rui's bed. He wrote that he would be back before lunchtime & breakfast was already on the kitchen table. He took the car key and went to the garage.  
  
After he passed the gate and stopped at the traffic junction, he saw the familiar shape of his neighbor riding a bicycle towards him. The bicycle passed the side of his car and Akira called out "Good morning." The person did not stop her bicycle and Akira moved the car back, made a turn and stopped in front of the bicycle.  
  
"What do you want? Go away, I don't have any business with you." She yelled. She hated being disturbed by this strange man.  
  
"Weirdo.." Akira mumbled and started to close the car window and leave the girl immediately.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rui was awakened by the wind's melody and he opened his eyes. Rui felt that he could not move his neck, but he still tried to stand up. After all his efforts, he walked to the bathroom slowly.  
  
Splashing cold water onto his face made him more alert. After that, he found Akira's note then walked out from his room to the kitchen. "I hope Akira has made breakfast for me, I don't care if it tastes awful, I am starving."  
  
-------------   
  
Rui drank his last cup of coffee when he heard someone walking in the backyard. The steps were getting closer to the kitchen door.  
  
He knew exactly what to do; he jumped up immediately and took the knife from a drawer and hid behind the kitchen door. He thought that Akira would come home around lunch and it was not Akira's footsteps.  
  
"Hello, good morning, anyone home?" Rui did not answer the voice. There was a knock on the door now. "Hello, anybody here?" and again he didn't reply. "Ok, I will come back again after lunch." Then Rui heard the footsteps stopped in front of the kitchen window. Rui took a glance and saw someone wearing pale blue sweater looked into the house then leave.  
  
Rui put down the knife and wondering if the girl would be coming back at lunch.  
  
---------   
  
Akira parked the car outside garage. He planned to leave again after he prepared lunch for Rui. He bought a lot of supply for a week.  
  
During lunch time, Rui did not say anything and that made Akira bored, "Hey Rui, what were you doing when I was not around? Sleeping all the time?" Akira started to wash the dishes then he continued, "I will be going to downtown after this. Probably will be coming back tomorrow morning. I left a lot of frozen food for you. Is it OK with you?" Akira asked.  
  
"Yap. I know that you'll get bored if you always take care of me. Just go. I'll be alright and I hope you'll find a beautiful Geisha tonight. Haha.." Rui teased Akira.  
  
"Call me right away if you need me, Rui."   
  
Rui smiled, he knew that Akira still worry about him. "OK, I will. Thanks for the lunch." Rui walked to his room.  
  
After he heard Akira's car left, he returned to the kitchen, waiting for the uninvited guess to come again. Then there was a knock on the door. "It's me again, anyone at home?"  
  
Rui did not answered, but he opened the door straightaway. "There you are, I've been waiting for you, come in."  
  
The girl looked afraid, she just glanced down and did not dare to look into the man's eyes, "Gomennasai, I just want to ask you something. Do you need a maid to help you out here?" Her voice trembled.  
  
-----------  
  
Akira arrived early the next morning, he was worried about Rui. He called Rui's name and Rui answered him from the kitchen. "I am here." Akira rushed to him and found something different about the kitchen. It looked clean and neat. He was sure that was not Rui who had done all that. "So, did you find a girl last night?" Rui asked.  
  
"Before I answered, what did you do with the kitchen?"  
  
Rui answered, "You'll find out soon." 


	2. Continues from Chap 1 & New Chapter 2

**Once again, Thank you to Drina, She's helping me a lot to edit my Story..Luv U.One more..I do not own HYD..I just love to put their character on my story enjoy.**  
  
Continues from Chapter 1  
  
Akira knew that Rui had broken his promise; something happened yesterday and he was sure that Rui did not clean the kitchen by himself.  
  
Rui saw Akira's face and he tried to made Akira more confused, "I've got my strength back yesterday, so rather than sleep all the time, I cleaned the kitchen by myself," Rui smiled.  
  
"Now you are making fun of me, you are not a good liar." Akira came to Rui and look at his shoulder to made sure everything was okay.  
  
Rui looked at his watch, the girl was a late. It was 10 past 8 in the morning. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's unlocked," Rui called out  
  
Akira's eyes popped out, "It's you! Rui, why didn't you discuss with me before you hire this bad-tempered girl?" Akira yelled. "You said we do not need a maid. I can take care everything here." The girl just walked into the kitchen, took the broom and followed Rui to the living room and started to sweep the floor. Akira lost his temper, "Hey, are you deaf? Rui, what's going on here? Even though you're the one who's paying her, I will not allow her to work here." Akira demanded.  
  
Rui just smiled and said, "Look, who's the one who got a bad temper now?" Akira shook his head, and then went immediately to his room.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hanazawa-san, may I bring this tea to Mimasaka-san's room?"  
  
"Yes Yui, you may." Rui answered. "Arigato". Rui watched her from behind. "Something makes me curious about this girl." Rui thought.  
  
Yui knocked on Akira's room. "Come in." Akira turned to see who was entering his room, " What do you want now?" Akira changed his tone.  
  
"I just want to say sorry for what I have done to you 2 days ago. I didn't mean to be rude. Please accept my apology." Before she left the room, she put the teacup on Akira's desk.  
  
"Wait, what is your name?" Akira asked. "Yui, Yui Irie." She shut the door.  
  
Actually Akira was not mad, he was happy that he could relax now and he could do what he want. "Yui will take care of Rui from now on."  
  
---------------  
  
One month passed by. Rui's back recovered very quickly. One morning he asked Akira to join him to do his regular exercise. "Akira, I want you to do something for me."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Before he spoke, Rui made sure that the room was clear. He started, "I want you to investigate Yui's background."  
  
Akira was surprised, "Is there anything wrong? Did you found something that I don't know?" Rui did not answer. He told Akira just to do what he asked and Akira agreed.  
  
-------------  
  
Rui remembered what happened a week ago...  
  
Rui asked Yui to bring his blue bathrobe to the hot spring behind their house. Akira was not around.  
  
Rui waited for about 10 minutes, but Yui did not come at all. Suddenly the door opened. Rui could not see very clear, because there was steam everywhere; the hot spring room was not big enough, so it was like being inside a sauna. He knew that the shadow was Yui's. He was surprised to see Yui taking off her sweater and jeans and started to jump slowly to the pool in front of him. She moved closer to him until her face was clear enough to see. Rui did not say anything, he just want to know what Yui would do.  
  
Yui kept staring into Rui's eyes and she made a little movement. She put her hand in Rui's hair and moved down his neck. Rui saw that she was trembling. He tried not to look at her, but he could not. Her skin was like porcelain, he thought.  
  
Yui moved her body closer to Rui. Suddenly, Rui stood up and exited the pool. He took the bathrobe near the door, put it, and then left.  
  
-----------  
  
When Akira left, Yui came to the gym room, "Hanazawa-san, I would like to ask your permission to take a day off." Rui just nodded his head. "Arigato, I will be coming back the day after tomorrow at the usual time." She turned around and left the room. She thought in her head, 'What should I do now, I need help...'  
  
Yui went back to her house and changed. She wore a long black leather jacket, carried her helmet and walked to the back of her house to her motorcycle. She put the helmet on her head, started the engine and disappeared into the red sky horizon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Doumyouji waited in the little cafe at Tokyo downtown nervously. The person that he had been waiting for was late. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, "Don't turn around, I just want to make sure that the person is you. Tell me the password"  
  
"Silver spoon," Doumyouji said it clearly. Then the person took a seat in front of Doumyouji with his serious face. "I don't want to apologies to you. I was already here, I stood at the traffic lamp across this cafe and watched you for awhile."  
  
Doumyouji's face was very red. He never had anyone not apologizing to him. "Let's go straight to the point. I want to ask you to become my fighting partner at the next championship. Yes or no!" Doumyouji demanded.  
  
"Wua..ha.ha..ha..I can't stand it. That's why I took such a long time to decide whether I want to meet you or not. Your looks are not my cup of tea. I don't think that someone with your kind of hair can fight well," his laughter exploded.  
  
"Shut up, if you don't want me, why did you come here and talk to me anyway? I am leaving." Doumyouji was very mad.  
  
"Come on...I am sorry, I didn't mean to. Look, I have a proposition to you. If you want to be my partner you must pass the practical assessment," he grabbed Doumyouji's arm before he got up from his seat.  
  
"What kind of request is that? What do you meant by practical assessment?"  
  
" I shall test your fighting skill first. Then I will decide. Well?"  
  
"Deal. You name the time & place," Doumyouji was very enthusiastic now.  
  
"Tomorrow, 9am sharp, under the high way bridge south part of Tokyo. Got it?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Doumyouji came early. He waited impatiently, "Where is he? Is he coming or not?".  
  
"I am here." The man was very amazed with Doumyouji's preparation. "Wow, you really want to pass the assessment or you want to kill me?" Doumyouji wore his Tae Kwon Do suit (black belt), a bandana on the head. He had a double stick as a weapon. Meanwhile, the man only wore a black T-shirt with jeans.  
  
"Don't talk too much. Are you scared or you want to start the fight?" said Doumyouji.  
  
"With one condition, I prefer bare hand." said the man. Doumyouji threw his double stick to the ground then bowed. "This is it. The fight begins." The man bowed back to Doumyouji.  
  
------------------------------  
  
They both have equal abilites. After an one hour fighting without any winner, they both passed out. A garbage man found them and took them to the nearby hospital.  
  
The man opened his eyes and he was glad that he was not in the police station. He saw in a bed Doumyouji beside his. He heard someone open the door then he closed his eyes. Two persons came in and walked directly to their bed. "See, I told you that the two of them are handsome. I still don't know their name yet. They haven't woke up since someone brought them to the hospital a few hours ago," said nurse A.  
  
"Please call me if they wake up, I will pretend to help you, so both of us can know them and probably we can ask them for a date," said Nurse B.  
  
"Ssshh...don't be too noisy, let's go now." Both of them giggled and left the room.  
  
Doumyouji woke up and said, "Even when I am not looking my best, they still want me...how pathetic."  
  
The man was surprised and try to sit up on the bed, "I thought you still unconscious, hey...they said both of us, not only you. Did you see their faces, are they pretty?"  
  
"Let's get out of here, I still have a business to run." Doumyouji try to sit up too. "Where did they keep our clothes?" Doumyouji looked around.  
  
The man said, "In that cabinet, of course. Oh bother.... I am not sure now, should I agree to let you be my partner?" He shook his head.  
  
"Hey, after I beat you, you still don't want me to become your partner?" Doumyouji tensed up.  
  
"You did not beat me, I am the one who knocked you out first."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Doumyouji took their clothes out from the cabinet. "I think we can not wear our shirts, they're too bloody." They both decided to wear their pants and keep the hospitals tops. Doumyouji put some money on the bed.  
  
"Hey, I need a favor from you." The man said.  
  
"What? We should go now." Doumyouji opened the door.  
  
"I need to borrow money from you to pay the bills," said the man.  
  
"So now, I automatically become your partner huh?" asked Doumyouji. He put more money on the bed and left the room.  
  
"Wait for me!" the man could not walk properly, as his leg was injured  
  
Both of them left the hospital without anyone noticing them. Doumyouji unraveled the bandages from his head and tried to look for a taxi. The man caught up with him. "I will call you soon," said Doumyouji. "Err. I still don't have any money, can I come with you?" his voice pleading. Doumyouji looked at his face and felt pity, "Come on let's go." 


	3. Chapter 3 or still 2?

Drina..Drina..Thanks for your kindest. ***I do not own HYD*** Sorry still Chapter 2  
  
Continues from Chapter 2  
  
They arrived at the big gates of a mansion. Both of them walked closer to the little camera at the entrance. Doumyouji stood in front of the camera & the gate opened. "My guess was right, you are the heir to Doumyouji Conglomerate Corporation, isn't it, Doumyouji?"  
  
"Call me Tsukasa. Let's go in."  
  
Two security guards approached them and followed them from behind. When they arrived at the door, the guards stopped. Two servants opened the door and greeted them, "Welcome home, Doumyouji-san." Doumyouji asked them about his mom, and they said that the mistress was not at home.  
  
Doumyouji told his new friend to follow him upstairs to his room. "Hurry up." The man pretended to be amazed, "Wow, this is your room. It looks like a 5-star hotel suite." Tsukasa did not answer; he opened his cabinet, took out his backpack and put his clothes into the backpack. He threw three different types of shirts to the man.  
  
"Tsukasa, could I have all these shirts?"  
  
Doumyouji nodded. "You need more, just take it." He dragged the man to the front of his cabinet. Tsukasa used the intercom to talk to a servant. After that, Tsukasa told him that he would take a bath first, while the man could eat the meals, which would be brought by the servant to his room.  
  
"Thanks man, I owe you again." He grinned. Before entering the bathroom, Tsukasa grumbled, I "can't stand poor people." The man heard.  
  
------------------------ Both of them were on their way to Shinjuku. Doumyouji drove his black Lamborghini very fast. The man beside him was pale. After an hour of silence, he remarked, "Tsukasa, I heard you call me poor, before you entered the bathroom."  
  
"So??"  
  
"You only knew my name as a Soujirou, but my family name is Nikishado." Doumyouji choked. He continued, "I decided to drop out from college and follow my heart's desire to become a street fighter. I left all things associated with my family name behind."  
  
Doumyouji felt surprised that his new friend was the heir to the Nikishado Corporations. He was also somewhat envious of Soujirou. He could not make such a decision like Soujioru did. He still needed his family support for all his needs. "But now you are poor, right?" Doumyouji did not say sorry to Soujirou. Then he focused on driving his car while Soujirou pouted.  
  
During the drive, Soujioru felt asleep, but he was puzzled, 'Why would Tsukasa want to join this tournament? Of course it is not for the money like myself.".  
  
They arrived at Shinjuku around the middle of the night. It took only 35 minutes by car from Tokyo downtown to get to the Shinjuku area.  
  
Doumyouji had rented a little apartment near the casino. Shinjuku was lively even at night and it was also the biggest shopping area in Tokyo. They ate a late dinner at the little noodle restaurant near the apartment. Soujirou tried to get more information from Doumyouji about his reason to join the competition, but he got nothing.  
  
--------------------  
  
One and a half month passed by.  
  
"Yuiiiiii, come here fast. What have you done to my shirt?" Akira not waiting for her to come, ran to the kitchen to find her.  
  
"Gomen ne Mimasaka-san. I did not do it on purpose. I left the shirt under the iron for only a few seconds." She bowed and did not dare to look into Akira's eyes.  
  
"Not just a few seconds, you probably left it there for a few minutes. How can you become a servant? You ruined my shirt ironing and you're not even a good cook! You can see Rui getting thinner every day. He is supposed to be at his best condition because you're here to help him." Akira did not stop his complaints until Rui appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Rui told Akira to stop complaining and Akira became more tense because Rui always defended her. "What the hell is wrong with you, Rui? I know you pay her salary, but she should make more progress with her work attitude." Then Akira slammed his room door.  
  
Rui saw tears on Yui's cheeks. She ran out from the house very fast. Rui followed her and saw Yui going to the back of her house, got up on her motorcycle and drove away. 'I wonder where she's going?' Rui thought.  
  
---------------------  
  
She parked her motorcycle and entered the apartment building. Then she took an elevator and pushed number 2. She went out and located number 241 on the door. She rang the bell. The door opened and someone grabbed her collar and pushed her inside the room. He pushed her gently against the wall and started kissing her passionately. Then they stop because they need air.  
  
"I miss you a lot. It's like forever." He moved her hair to the side, because he wanted to see her whole face.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. "Tsukasa, what are you doing. Who is she?" Soujirou was surprised.  
  
"Who told you not to knock on the door?" Tsukasa was angry.  
  
Soujirou answered," Who's the one who gave me a spare key?"  
  
The girl cut in, "Knock it off you two. Hi, I am Makino. Makino Tsukushi." She offered her hand to Soujirou.  
  
***And it's a short one two, I tried my best to translate very fast, I hope you all be patience. Arigato ne..*** 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I will be rich by now, if I owned them.** Drina is the best Editor for me..Arigato.**  
  
----------------------  
  
Rui returned to the house. Before Akira left, he reminded Rui to end this game. Both of them already knew that the girl was not Yui Irie. Akira had hacked into the police department data on the Internet. He found out that Yui Irie was born on 1948 and had already died. So the girl who claimed to be Yui Irie was a faker. They still had not found the girl's real identity. It took time to search million of pictures on the police site to match with this girl's face. Akira was confused why Rui still wanted to keep her since they did not know what was the purpose of the girl who went undercover to become their servant.  
  
"Alright, we will interrogate her together when she's back," Finally Rui gave up and wanted to end this stupid game. Akira smiled and took his jacket and left the house.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Soujirou pulled on Tsukasa's shirt and whispered into his ear, "What's all this about. I thought no one should know that we are here."  
  
Tsukasa pushed Soujirou's hand from his shirt, "Well, Tsukushi is my girlfriend. She has the right to know where I am. I cannot stand being away from her for a long time." Tsukasa grinned and looked at Tsukushi's angry face.  
  
Tsukushi hit Tsukasa's head, "Moron, is it that all you can think about? I am here not to meet or date you, there is more important stuff beside that."  
  
Tsukasa's face changed, he looked confused, "Beside that...what else is there??" he asked. Tsukushi gave up, "Boy, are you stupid, pineapple head."  
  
Soujirou's laughter exploded; he was glad that he was not the only one who had thought that Tsukasa's head was like a pineapple. "Jirou shut up!!!" Tsukasa yelled.  
  
"Wow. Tsukasa. Are you afraid of your girlfriend??" Soujirou teasingly asked him.  
  
"Who asked for your comment??" Tsukasa moved closer to Soujirou, and Tsukushi. knowing what he would do to Soujirou, blocked Tsukasa and tried to divert his attention by telling him that she was hungry. Soujirou asked them if he could join them for lunch. Tsukasa dragged Tsukushi from the room. He would punch Soujirou if he had remained in the room.  
  
Tsukasa picked a little fancy restaurant after winning an argument with Tsukushi. It had been a long while since they ate in such a nice place like that, because Tsukushi always rejected the fancy one. "Please stop being mad at me. It's OK if we eat in this kind of place occassionally. Now, tell me the progress that you've been making," Tsukasa tried to change the subject, so that Tsukushi would smile again. Tsukushi tried to format the words, yet it seemed the hot spring and Rui's face always appeared in her mind. Tsukushi's cheeks turned red, but luckily Tsukasa did not see it. If not, he would ask a lot of questions.  
  
"I am a loser, until today I can't get any information about them. I am starting to doubt if that they were the ones who killed Susumu in his last battle." said Tsukushi.  
  
"But Susumu's partner clearly said their name while we buried Susumu that day. So I am sure that they killed your brother," Tsukasa reminded her.   
  
Tsukushi's eyes started watering, "I told him to stop. But he won't listen to me..." Tsukushi buried her head on the table. Tsukasa touched Tsukushi's hair and tried to make her stop crying.   
  
"Don't worry, Tsukushi, if you can find any evidence at all, I'll knock them off at the next championship. Soujioru and I exercise everyday at the gym and you'll be surprised with my new skill." Tsukasa planned to avenge Susumu's death for Tsukushi. Not for the first time, Tsukushi did not agree with Tsukasa's idea. She was afraid that Tsukasa would end up like her brother, but Tsukasa was too stubborn to listen to her. "How many times have I told you that the last thing on my mind is to have you and Soujirou fight with them. I've seen them practicing and I am afraid..." Tsukasa put his finger on Tsukushi's lips and she knew he did not want to hear her objections anymore.   
  
After lunch, they decided to walk along the central park of Shinjuku. Yellow leaves were around them and that made Tsukasa felt romantic. However Tsukushi did not feel the same way. He saw a coffee seller and he bought two cups and gave one to Tsukushi. Tsukushi asked Tsukasa to sit on the long bench under the big tree in front of the little lake. They sat in silence for a while and Tsukasa put his hand on Tsukushi's hand. He did not know Tsukushi's mind was not with him.  
  
'Why did I do that at the hot spring? Where did my guts come from? What is Hanazawa thinking about now? Is he suspicious and has found out my real identity? I shall stay there a few more days and I will finish what I started.'  
  
Tsukasa broke the silence, "Tsukushi, what's on your mind. Can I help you?" Tsukushi just shook her head. Tsukasa knew that his girl was as stubborn as him, so he kept his mouth shut. But he was worried about her. She stayed with two dangerous men and for all that month he could not sleep well, thinking about what could happened to Tsukushi if they found out about her identity.  
  
"Sorry Doumyouji, I don't mean to keep things from you. It's just not the right time now. If I could find some clue about them...I will stop and not to danger myself staying with them anymore. You will help me put them in jail, won't you?"  
  
Tsukasa answered, "Yes, I will. Tsukushi, you know what? This is the happiest day of my life. I am still with you and we have witnessed three changes of the season. I love you." Tsukasa looked intensely into her eyes.  
  
Without any words, Tsukushi put her coffee cup down, and then started to kiss Tsukasa's lips gently. Tsukasa was surprised that Tsukushi made the first move, but he was glad that Tsukushi did that. He knew that Tsukushi love him and that was enough for him. "Will you stay tonight?" he asked. Once again, Tsukushi just nodded.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Soujirou turned the key and push the door in slowly. He did not want to wake up the happy couple. He glanced at Tsukasa's bed and saw Tsukasa's arms wrapped around Tsukushi. However, both were still dressed. Soujioru was surprised, 'Huh, I cannot believe that they did not do it...or probably both of them are still virgin.' Soujirou giggled and closed the door.  
  
Soujirou rested his body on the sofa. It seemed like it was only for five minutes that he had closed his eyes when he heard someone open the bathroom door. He pretended to be asleep. Then he opened his eyes a little and saw Tsukushi sitting at the dinner table and writing something on the paper. She put the paper on the fridge, and then walked to the living room. He closed his eyes again and heard her opening the door and leaving the apartment. Soujirou woke up and looked at his watch. It was only seven in the morning, where did she go? Soujioru read the note: "I will call you soon. Love, Tsukushi."  
  
**Drina will finish edit the next chapter soon, just wait.** 


	5. Chapter 5

**Drina made her promised..it's a new chap. Disclaimer: HYD own by the real author**  
  
At exactly 8 o'clock, Tsukushi parked her motorcycle at the back of her house then ran quickly to Rui's house. "Good morning Mimasaka-san, " she greeted Akira when entering the kitchen.  
  
"Rui, she's here. Yui, we would like to talk to you. Please sit down." Akira tried to be polite. He did not want to start before Rui came. Tsukushi felt troubled, she saw something different in Akira's eyes; they used to be cheerful, but there was a wary look in them now.  
  
Tsukushi was nervous when Rui entered the kitchen and took a seat beside her. Before speaking, Rui noticed that she did not wear her old blue sweater. 'She's different today, shall I let her know that we know she's not Yui?' his mind kept wondering.  
  
"Rui, if you're not going to tell her, then I will," said Akira impatiently. Once again, Rui's eyes met Tsukushi's eyes and he saw her starting to tremble. "Don't be afraid, we just want to ask you, what it's your real name?"  
  
Tsukushi jumped up from the chair. They knew? They knew that she was not Yui Irie? She moved backward. Rui stood up to prevent her from escaping. "Takki told me that you're the one who killed my brother." Tears rolled down her white cheeks.  
  
Akira was shocked, "Who's your brother? Since we started fighting in death matches, we had only killed one person. Tell me, what's his name?"  
  
Akira moved closer to Tsukushi and that made her more frightened. "Susumu, his name is Susumu. You remember now. I hope both of you will pay for this." Tsukushi turned around and opened the kitchen door, then ran as fast as she could to her house and jump onto her motorbike. Akira followed her, but it was too late.  
  
'Doumyouji, sorry. I should try to work on plan B now. I promised to meet you soon after I've take care everything with Takki,' Tsukushi remembered Takki's promise. If she had stuck with her plan, he would help her.  
  
Akira went back to the house, "Rui, we should tell her the truth. That's why the first time I saw her I thought she looked familiar. She's Susumu's sister."  
  
Rui also remembered everything now. "Akira, help me find her real name" Akira nodded his head.  
  
------------------  
  
"Rui, this is a mistake. Why don't we focus on the upcoming championship and forget about the girl's problem. She will find out the truth that you did not kill her brother." Rui kept silent as they proceeded to the library. Akira was an expert hacker. He was successful again in finding Susumu's background from police records. They found out his parents name, but none for his sister. Akira used Susumu's parents' names and found their daughter's name: Makino Tsukushi. There was a photo, and it was her, the girl originally known as Yui Irie. There was also a phone number, which Rui recorded down.  
  
---------------- Akira dialed the number while Rui drove. Someone picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi, this is Makino's friend. May I speak with her?" Akira asked.  
  
"Who's that speaking, I am Tsukushi's mom."  
  
"Oh hi, aunty...this is me, you don't recognize my voice?" Rui smiled on hearing Akira's lie.  
  
"Kazuya, is it you?" Tsukushi's mom guessed.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I am glad that you didn't forget me. Can I speak to her now?"  
  
"Your voice... it's a bit different, have you caught a cold. Be careful at this time of the year."  
  
"Yes Aunty, is she's there?" Akira could not stand the chit chat anymore.  
  
"Sorry Kazuya, she hasn't come home for almost 2 and a half months now. She said she was busy with her study and part time job. Do you see her around campus. Has something happen to her? Tell me, Kazuya." Tsukushi's mom was worried. She was still traumatized by Susumu's death.  
  
"No Aunty, she's fine."  
  
Her mom asked him another question, "Please visit her sometime in her apartment. Will you do it for me? I just want to make sure that she's alright."  
  
"But Aunty, I lost her apartment address." Tsukushi's mum gave him Tsukushi's phone number and her apartment address. "Arigato gozaimasu, Aunty. I will call you after I've seen her. Bye bye now." Akira hurriedly off his mobile. After that, Rui drove his car to Ueno (northern part of Tokyo city).  
  
---------------------  
  
Doumyouji had a strange feeling. He felt that Tsukushi was in trouble. She did not call him like she had promised. Then he asked Soujirou to company him to Rui's house. When Soujioru demanded to know the truth, Tsukasa told him the whole story. Now Soujirou knew why Tsukasa wanted to join the illegal tournament. He told Tsukasa that Hanazawa & Mimasaka had been undefeated for two years, and that they should be careful if they have a fight with them. Tsukasa did not care; he was focusing on Tsukushi. He's hope that she was alright.  
  
They found the house was empty. Even Tsukushi's home was empty too. Doumyouji assumed that Tsukushi was going back to her apartment and he drove his Lamborghini like crazy to find her first before someone did.  
  
**Well, what do you think? Give me your review. So I will put down the new one.^___^ hurry** 


	6. Chapter 6

***Finally Chapter 6. Drina Xie Xie Ni. Waiting for you to send the Chapter 7. Disclaimer: I want to have Rui for my own advantanges, but I couldn't.***  
  
Tsukushi rushed into her apartment and was shocked to see her apartment in a mess. Someone had broke into her place. She was going to call the police when she feel something hit hard against her head. Everything went black and she fell down, unconscious.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Rui & Akira went inside Tsukushi's apartment. Rui saw her helmet, so he knew she was there. But he could not see her anywhere, so he suspected something was wrong. Akira told Rui to leave because he sensed that there was going to be trouble; Rui did not answer.  
  
Suddenly there was shouting from outside the apartment, "Tsukushi, are you there?" Rui and Akira hid in Tsukushi's bedroom and locked the door from inside.  
  
Just when Doumyouji was going to kick down the apartment door, Soujirou stopped him and turned the doorknob. The door opened. Soujirou just shook his head, making fun of Doumyouji for useless effort. They went inside and were confronted by the broke-in apartment.  
  
"See, I told you she was in danger. I'll make that Hanazawa & Mimasaka bastards regret if they have done something bad to Tsukushi. Arrggghhhh!" Doumyouji kicked the table. Akira & Rui looked at each other. Rui turned the room key and opened the door, while Akira prepared for the worst. Both of them walked out from the room slowly.  
  
Without any hesitation, Doumyouji shouted, "Who are you guys?". Soujirou chocked and introduced them to Doumyouji, "Tsukasa, they're the ones that you've talked about: Hanazawa Rui & Mimasaka Akira."  
  
"Where is Tsukushi?" Tsukasa demanded and moved to punch Rui in the face. But Rui had excellent reflexes; he moved a little to the left and Tsukasa missed him.  
  
Akira grabbed Rui's arm and tried to drag him out from the apartment. However, Soujirou blocked them, "Wait, if both of you come to find Makino like we did, we need to talk"  
  
"Move aside, Jirou. I haven't finished with them yet." Doumyouji scowled at Rui and Akira.  
  
Finally Rui said, "Yes, we came here to find Tsukushi. We wanted to explain to her that we didn't kill her brother." Tsukasa looked into Rui's eyes and he could not guess what was in Rui's mind. "Who are you anyway?" Rui asked him.  
  
" I am her boyfriend, Doumyouji Tsukasa."  
  
Rui was stunned, 'Her boyfriend...she has a boyfriend.' Then Rui continued,"Well, I guess this does not concern you then." He walked towards the door.  
  
Tsukasa still would not relent, "Wait, it's not so easy. You can say that you have not killed Susumu. But do you have any proof?"  
  
Akira opened his mouth, "Nishikado, you did not tell him what happen? Or have you forgotten?"  
  
Soujirou tried to remember what happened at the last championship that he attended. "Well, I just know that Manato Takizawa & Susumu to into the final and they faced both of you at the final, right? I missed that one."  
  
"Yes, Takki came alone. The jury canceled the fight because the main fighter didn't show up and Takki announced that Susumu backed out from the fight. That's it. We didn't see Susumu at all." Akira explained what happened to Soujirou and Doumyouji.  
  
Soujioru was confused, "So who's the one that Hanazawa killed at the final round then?"  
  
"The Dynamic Duo that lost their fight during the semi final against Takki and Susumu. They became our rivals in the final." Akira continued.  
  
Doumyouji harshly said, "So if that's what happened, both of you don't have any business again with me or with Tsukushi. I will try to find her by myself."  
  
Rui had a solemn face on and gave a signal to Akira that it was time for them to go. Akira followed him behind. When they disappeared from Doumyouji's sight, he turned to Soujioru with his worried look on his face, "Jirou, what should I do now? I don't know where to find her."  
  
Soujirou assured him, "Tsukasa, why not we go find Takki? Maybe he would know where she is."  
  
----------------------  
  
On their way home Rui did not say anything. He was absorbing the fact that Tsukushi had a boyfriend. 'What am I thinking. I shouldn't give a damn. But I hope she's alright' ' Rui tried to make sense of his feelings for Tsukushi, but he could not. Akira was confused with Rui's behavior, Rui never acted like this before. He never wanted to be involved with other people's problems, but this time was different.  
  
Rui parked their car inside the garage. It was 9 pm and they had not eaten dinner yet. "Akira, this time I'll cook." Akira just nodded. It had been a long time he tasted Rui's cooking and he missed it a lot.  
  
While they were eating dinner, they heard a car. Then a few minutes later, it stopped. Something was going on outside; it was rare that someone beside them drove cars near their property. They decided to go out and see what happened.  
  
They walked out from the kitchen door silently. They saw a little light coming from Tsukushi's house. Akira led Rui to his hiding place. It was a safe place to see what was going on in the house. They saw a black Vios parked in Tsukushi's front garden and two men carrying something heavy covered by a blanket which they brought inside the house. Then they went back to their car and pulled a person out from the car. The person's head was covered. Akira and Rui could not see what was happening clearly there was only light from the car lamp. One man came back to the car and switched off the car light. Rui and Akira did not move until the man walked inside the house. Then they tiptoed back to their house.  
  
Akira closed the door and both of them decided to investigate the matter later.  
  
***Thanks to all my reviewer. I will continue this one if you want it too.*** 


	7. Chapter 7

**Drina, Terima kasih (thanks). Yes, I used Japanese Drama called SOS names. Played by Hideaki Takizawa & Kyoko Fukada. I love them but still do not own them. Also for HYD.poor me**  
  
------------------  
  
Rui woke up first and knocked on Akira's room door to wake him up. Then, following their plan, they went to Tsukushi's house again. They were lucky this time; the car was not there. They decided to enter the house to check out what they had seen last night. Rui heard something from other room and he signaled Akira to follow him to that room. They moved fast, afraid that the car would be back soon.  
  
They found the person who was brought in last night. From the shoes, they could tell that the person Tsukushi. Hurriedly, Rui took off the head cover and tried to shake Tsukushi awake, but he failed. Tsukushi had bruises all over her face. Rui's heart started pumping very fast, he was angry with the persons who had caused all the bruises on her. He hurt at the sight of her little body being treated that way. Akira told Rui to get out from that house fast, because he heard a car approaching the house. Rui held Tsukushi in his arm and brought her out from the back of the house.  
  
Akira went straight to the garage. He opened the garage door and jumped into the car. He yelled to Rui to get in immediately. They saw the Black Vios just parked in front of Tsukushi's house and Akira gunned down the accelerator.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tsukasa and Soujioru could not find any clue at Takki's house, Takki was not in too. Tsukasa felt frustrated and let out his anger by throwing the desk lamp, and vases to the wall. Soujirou could not do anything. He felt sorry for Tsukasa, but he promised himself that he will help him until the end.  
  
Takki's neighbour heard the crashing sounds and came by to see what happened. When he saw an angry man breaking everything in that house, he was afraid, and left the place immediately. Soujirou saw him stopped the man from leaving. "Sorry, we are not intruders, we just came to look for Manato Takizawa. Have you seen him lately?" Soujirou asked the frightened man.  
  
"Mmmm no," his voice was trembling.  
  
"Are you sure?" Soujirou asked again.  
  
"Not today but I seen him 2 days ago, being dragged to a black car in a hurry."  
  
"Do you know where they were going?" Soujirou interrogated the man further.  
  
"Who the hell are you two? I don't know where they took him and it's none of my business!" He tried to be brave.  
  
Soujirou tried to be patience but he could not stand it. He pulled hard on the man's shirt and dragged him to Takki's flat. "Tsukasa, I think this man know where's Takki is. Just give him something to open his mouth."  
  
Tsukasa understood what Soujirou meant; he opened his wallet and gave the man about 5000 yen. "Speak," said Tsukasa loudly.   
  
"If I am not mistaken. I heard one of the men said something about Shinjuku." Before both of them could ask him more questions, he took the money from Tsukasa's hand and ran back to his flat.  
  
"Do you think that Hanazawa and Mimasaka kidnapped him to find Tsukushi?" Tsukasa questioned.  
  
"Why will they do that?" Soujirou answered him by asking another question.  
  
"I felt something wrong with Hanazawa. His eyes were not telling the truth," Doumyouji shared his doubts with Soujiou.  
  
Soujirou was confused, "But I remember everything now, I am positive that both of them did not killed Susumu."  
  
"No I think Hanazawa lied to me about him not interfering with this matter again. But I know that he is. Let's go to his place."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Akira remembered that he had a friend who could help them take care of Tsukushi. Their car made its way to Shinagawa. Akira stopped the car in front of a narrow alley. Rui got out from the car and carried Tsukushi. While on their way to Akira's friend place, Akira called him to prepare for their coming.  
  
When the person opened the door, he asked Rui to follow him. They entered a room, Rui was amazed that the little room have a complete set of tools like in the operation room of a big hospital. "Put her gently." He asked Rui to put Tsukushi in the bed.  
  
"Please help her." Rui pled. A nurse entered the room and she asked Rui to leave while the doctor examined Tsukushi.  
  
Akira comforted Rui in the waiting room, "Don't worry Rui, Junpei will take care of her."  
  
"Akira, how do you know this place?" Rui asked him about Junpei's little clinic.  
  
"Well since I started to become a street fighter, I often come here to take care my injury. My friend told me about Junpei's history. He's a dropout from medical school because he did not agree with the system. He decided to open this illegal clinic to help everyone who needs his help. He accepts every kind of people: rich, poor, bad or good people. He doesn't care about the people's background; he just helps them.  
  
"Is he good?" Rui was worried.  
  
"If he is not, I will not have taken you here, would I? Let's just wait." Akira told Rui to sit down on the couch.  
  
**Thanks for your all support. Keep reading.** 


	8. Chapter 8

***Yippee..Chapter 8. Drina is the best. Guy, I will come back to you early in August. My Company send me to KL to work on something there. I am very happy, I've a change to meet one of you there. Can you guess? Yap, that's right, Mecheko. It's that good or what. All this time we only wrote something and someone read our story, but then we could meet by a person. What a beautiful world...Mecheko I will email you personally about the details soon.***  
  
Akira tried one more time to persuade Rui to end this situation. They could tell Soujirou & Doumyouji about Tsukushi's condition. "Rui, you've heard what Makino's boyfriend told us. We are involved too far. Do you realize what you've facing here? Rui did not answer. "Damn, just give me a clue what your next plan of action?" Akira gave up.  
  
Before Rui could open his mouth, the sliding door opened. Junpei came into the room and approached them. "Is she alright?" asked Rui.  
  
"Well, she is weak because she had no food for the last two days. The bruises will recover around two weeks from now, but I'm still waiting for the head scan result within an hour," Junpei explained succinctly.  
  
Rui clenched his fist; his temper flared up once more. "Who's behind all this?" he puzzled. Akira saw Rui's reaction and assumed that Rui would continue to pursue this matter regardless of his opinions.  
  
"Can I see her?" Rui asked.  
  
Junpei nodded and said, "She will wake up tomorrow at the earliest, but I can not give you the exact time. I've already given her an intravenous tube." Junpei asked his nurse to accompany Rui and Akira to Tsukushi's room.  
  
She looked so pale, Rui felt strange emotions in his chest. Was he hurt to see her like this? His mind kept asking the same question. Before the nurse left, Rui asked, "Can I stay with her here tonight?"  
  
"Only one of you can, but there is no spare bed, so you have to sleep on that couch over there." She pointed to the old couch near the exit door.  
  
Rui looked at Akira who said, "No problem with me, I will find a motel nearby and come back tomorrow." Then he left.  
  
Rui pulled a chair to sit beside Tsukushi's bed. He gazed at her bruised face and put his hand on top on Tsukushi's left hand slowly. 'Don't worry, I will be here when you wake up."   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tsukasa and Soujirou arrived at Tsukushi's Shinjuku house. Tsukasa had rented the house for Tsukushi when she insisted on investigating Susumu's murder alone.   
  
They rushed into the house and found spilt blood on the floor. Tsukasa became very worried, so Soujirou and he decided to follow the blood trail. They saw a freshly dug pile of dirt at the end of the trail Tsukasa immediately got down on his knees to dig the dirt with his bare hands.  
  
Soujirou went to the little garage and found a spade. He ran to Tsukasa and stopped him from damaging his hand any further. Soujirou started digging until he hit something. He became gentler in his digging then.  
  
Tsukasa bent down to look more clearly and he thought he saw something like a black fabric, and without any permission, he grabbed the spade from Soujirou's hand and started digging faster. "Be careful, Tsukasa, you don't want ruin it, right?" Soujirou reminded him.  
  
They saw something wrapped in a black blanket lying in the dirt. Tsukasa trembled; he just stood there and did not move at all. Soujirou noted Tsukasa's reaction and he took the initiative to open the blanket. He pulled off the blanket slowly. Tsukasa closed his eyes until he heard Soujirou said, "Tsukasa, open your eyes. Don't worry it's not her."  
  
Tsukasa opened his eyes and yelled, "Manato?? Who's killed him?? How can I find Tsuksuhi now?"  
  
Soujirou added, "Poor Takki. Tsukasa I don't know what we should do either. But we could ask Mimasaka & Hanazawa, right? They probably know what's going on here. Let's go to their house." Tsukasa followed Soujioru to the house next door.  
  
Nobody was in. Tsukasa got out his mobile and he told Soujirou, "I will try to find out the name of the person who owns this house from my family agent. What do you think, Soujirou?"  
  
"That's an excellent idea. Hurry, call her."  
  
Tsukasa dialled the number and talked to her. He asked Soujioru to find a pen so he could jot down the number which she had told him. "Jioru, I've got Mimasaka's mobile number." Soujirou gave him a thumb up.  
  
***Apologise, this one is a short one. I promised I will send you If I have a chance during my trip to KL*** 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, it's me again. It's been a along time for me to update this one. Sorry for that. What's up everybody. I hope all of you still reading mine. Ashamed, that I failed to meet Mecheko in person. She was not well when I visit her town (KL, Malaysia). I wish someday that we could meet. Last, Drina, you are my savior. Arigato ne.**  
  
---------------------------  
  
The next morning, Rui was still sitting beside Tsukushi's bed. He waited for Tsukushi to wake up. He gazed gently at Tsukushi's innocent face and spoke to himself, "I know that you did not mean to do what you did that day at the hot spring, but you don't know after that, I am always thinking about it." His voice was very soft, but it seemed that Tsukushi heard what he said. Her hand moved a little and she whispered something, "Doumyouji....." Her eyes still remained closed. Rui bit his lips, "Is she asking for Tsukasa??".  
  
Akira entered the room, and gave a cup of coffee and sandwiches to Rui as he spoke, "Rui, if by tomorrow she still not up, we should tell Doumyouji Tsukasa. What do you think?"  
  
"I have a feeling that she will wake up today, why you asking me this again?"  
  
"Well, that rich boy called my mobile last night. I don't know how he got my number. But I said to him that we don't know anything about Makino. I lied to him, Rui. And I felt that he knew that I lied. He and Soujirou found Takki's body in Tsukushi's backyard. What is on your mind, Rui, are you falling for her huh?" Akira asked Rui that awkward question. Akira knew Rui very well; it was rare for Rui to interfere in others' problems, except this time.  
  
Rui did not answer Akira question, instead he told Akira that Tsuksuhi moved her hand and murmured something. Rui was also glad to find out from the cat scan conducted by Junpei that Tsukushi had no serious injuries on her head. While Rui was talking to Akira, they heard Tsukushi's voice interrupted them, "Why didn't you bring me a coffee too, Mimasaka-san?" Rui smiled at seeing Akira's shocked face then Akira called Junpei to tell him that his patient had woken up.  
  
"Finally you're awake." Rui try to act naturally. "How are you feeling?". Tsukushi did not answer. She tried to move her body into a sitting position, but she could not; she felt dizzy. Rui helped her.  
  
"Wait, where am I and why are you here Hanazawa-san?".  
  
"Tsukushi please don't address me as Hanazawa-san anymore. Just Rui, OK? You're at Akira's friend clinic." Rui had a big smile on his face; he could not hide how glad he was that Tsukushi remember his name as it was a sign that her brain was alright. In his heart, he would like to ask Tsukushi about what happened to her, so he knew exactly what to do to help her. But he kept all his questions inside; he would wait until Tsukushi was ready to tell everything to him.   
  
Junpei entered the room and checked Tsukushi's vital signs, after that he said to Tsukushi, "In a few day, you will get your strength back again, but we will take out the intravenous tube this afternoon. During your recovery you are allowed to eat soft food and please follow all the instructions that I'll give, promise?"  
  
Junpei's voice was very calm and that made Tsukushi felt peace and safe. "OK, I will, doctor."  
  
Junpei smiled, "Just call me Junpei, I'll see you again this afternoon." Before he left, he turned around to Tsukushi and said, "If you want to leave this afternoon, do not forget to pay the bill." After heard what Junpei said Tsukushi was shocked. She had no money left.  
  
"Look, you've make your ugly face even uglier. Don't worry Makino, we will pay the bill for you." Akira laughed.  
  
"Thank you Mimasaka-san, I will pay you after I've recovered from this."  
  
"Akira now, since we're on such familiar terms. After you repaid me, we will return you to your home town."  
  
Tsukushi gasped, "Tokyo? That place, Takki..No...please help...Takki. No...." Then she collapsed again.  
  
-----------------------  
  
That afternoon, when Tsukushi woke up, Rui was still by her side. "Hanazawa...Rui." Rui smiled. "Gomen ne, I called you a murderer last time. I thought that you've killed my brother But I was wrong."  
  
Akira stood behind Rui. He had brought hot tea and chicken porridge from the nurse who he met on the entrance door before he came in. Rui helped Tsukushi into a sitting position. Akira asked Tsukushi if she needed help to drink the tea, and she nodded. Tsukushi was surprised of herself that she acted very spoiled that day. Akira teased her again, if she needed help to eat the porridge. Once again she nodded. This time Rui butted in, "I'll do it." Rui grabbed the porridge from Akira's hand. Tsukushi's face was red, but she opened her mouth when the spoon was offered to her.  
  
Rui tried to break the ice. "After you've recovered, Akira and I will accompany you to Tokyo." Upon hearing that word, Tsukushi chocked. Rui said that on purpose, he wanted Tsukushi to tell him something if he mentioned that word again.  
  
Tsukushi swallowed the porridge in her mouth. Her eyes narrowed, "Rui, I think I will forget and leave everything behind now. It's no use for me to continue to look for Susumu's killer. It's enough for me to know that both of you are innocent." Her voice trembled and tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"But Doumyouji promised to help you right?" Rui kept trying.  
  
"Doumyouji...how did you know him?" Tsukushi was confused that Rui knew her boyfriend's name.  
  
"Well, you spoke his name while you were still unconscious. Am I right?" Rui hurriedly fixed his mistake. He was not lying though, as he had heard Tsukushi mention Doumyouji's name in her sleep. "What's wrong Tsukushi? You can tell me everything," Rui continued.  
  
Akira tapped Rui's shoulder to warn Rui not to continue questioning her. "We better let Makino rest again for a while. I will call Junpei to take out your intravenous tube. I've already rented a little flat for three of us to stay tonight before we return to Tokyo by tomorrow. Is it OK, Makino?"  
  
"Thanks Akira, yes it's alright with me."  
  
------------------------  
  
When they got to the flat, Tsukushi discovered that the flat only had two rooms. "Don't worry, that's your room over there. Rui and I will share the other room," said Akira.  
  
"Ummm..I don't have any clothes and ...ummm," Tsukushi did not continue.  
  
"Lingerie...that's what you meant right?" asked Akira. Tsukushi's face turned red, and Rui looked at her as he like to see her when she turned red like that. "I will not let you to wear that hospital outfit all the time, I'll go buy some clothes for you. Haha, no need to tell me your size, I already know." Tsukushi could not believe what she heard.  
  
Waiting for Akira to come back, Tsukushi decided to take a bath. She was happy when she saw that the bathroom had a bathtub. Rui helped her to fill the bathtub with hot water. "This is your towel. Just call me if you need me," then Rui left her room.   
  
As she lay in the tub, she felt warmth entering her body. However she remembered all the bad things over again: She opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was not in her apartment anymore. She touched her head and felt a little bump on it, "Ouch...it hurts so much." The room was big, but the light only came from the little lamp near the door. "Where am I?" Then she heard footsteps. She hurriedly pretended to sleep. Her heartbeat quicken, and she feared that people entering the room will hear her heartbeat. The door then opened..  
  
"We will leave him with her here for a while until we wait for another order from the boss." They leave the room immediately and locked the door from outside. Tsukushi opened her eyes again. She could not believe her eyes, "Takki? Are you alright?" She dragged her body to be closer to her friend and saw a lot bruises on his face. He tried to tell something to Tsukushi, but he failed. "Ssshhh...don't speak. Don't worry, I am here." Tsukushi held Takki's body to her. She felt sorry to see Takki's condition. Takki rested his head on Tsukushi's warm chest.   
  
The men came in again as they heard Tsukushi's voice. The same man that Tsukushi heard before, spoke to his friend, "Ha..ha...she doesn't know that this guy killed her brother, right?" Tsukushi lost her grip on Takki, and looked Takki in the eye, "Did you kill him Takki? Tell me that they're wrong. Takki, speak to me." She shook Takki's body to made him speak. He just nodded. Tsukushi moved far from Takki and shook her head, because she could not believe what had been just revealed. "No...you didn't do that."  
  
His voice answered, "Yes, I did."  
  
"Why...why did you do that? Why did you kill your best friend and my brother? Why Takki?"  
  
"Because, I love you. I do it for us. I want to be your lover, Tsukushi..." Before Takki could continue, the two guys came over to him and beat him again.  
  
Tsukushi saw it and could not stand it then," Help...Stop..Takki..please help...no..Takki...no.....I am sorry..no.."  
  
"Tsukushi...Tsukushi...open the door!!! You've already been inside for an hour. Are you alright? Tsukushi, Tsukushi?" Rui yelled and knock the door rapidly.   
  
**Nah, that's for now. I promised I will do it the next one fast. Just wait. But please do drop the line after you read. OK. Ja ne..** 


	10. Chapter 10

*** I don't know how to express my thank you to Drina, She's working hard to help me out with my story. She had she's job, but she still spent her time to edit mine. Last time, I forward her 2 Chapters together, sorry for that my dear Drina. Luv U***  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tsukasa called the police about the dead body, then both of them hurriedly left the house. Tsukasa had a feeling that Mimasaka had lied to him about not knowing where Tsukushi was. Soujirou thought that it was late then, and that they would continue to think of another way to find Makino the next day. Tsukasa agreed.   
  
After they had checked in at the motel, Soujirou decided to buy food for both of them. So, he left Tsukasa in the room. Soujirou entered the mini- market across their motel. He picked all the stuff he needed then walked to the cashier. He thought he saw someone familiar he just walked through the exit door, "Mimasaka!!." He put down his groceries and ran out from the mini-market to catch Akira. He remembered what Tsukasa said about Akira's lie. So, he decided to follow him instead of grabbing him.  
  
Akira turned to the right after the narrow alley. He knocked the door, and then entered the building. Soujirou followed his actions, and he was surprised when a woman in a nurse's dress opened the door "How may I help you, sir?" the nurse asked politely.  
  
"I am so sorry. I've knocked on the wrong door. Thank you." Then Soujirou left that place immediately.  
  
When he got back to the motel room, he noticed that Tsukasa was sleeping. Soujirou shook the sleeping Tsukasa to wake him. "Jirou, what is wrong with you, I am trying to sleep here! You are the one who told me to get some rest, right?", yelled Tsukasa angrily.  
  
"You are not gonna believe this. I saw Akira!" Soujirou was excited.  
  
"Akira, who?" Tsukasa questioned.  
  
"Mimasaka Akira, you fool!" Soujioru smacked Tsukasa's face.  
  
"Ouch...why did you do that?" Tsukasa touched his face with his hand.   
  
"Come on, let's go. We should hurry if you don't want to lose him again. The building is only a few blocks away from our motel." Soujirou pull Tsukasa's hand to help him from the bed.   
  
"Should we go by car or what?"  
  
"We don't have time, we should just walk there. Come on, you lazy donkey." Soujirou could not stand him anymore. He just grabbed Tsukasa's shirt to drag him along.  
  
Soujirou told Tsukasa that it would be better for them to wait outside the building as Soujirou felt there was something suspicious about that place. There was no hospital or clinic signboard in front of the building, but a nurse had opened the door for him. That was very strange. They waited for almost an hour and by then Tsukasa was absolutely frustrated. He just wanted to enter and find Mimasaka. However Soujirou would not let him to do that. Every person that came out from that door was not Akira, and they saw some people exited the place with bandages in different parts of their body. That made Soujirou wonder if the little building was an illegal clinic.  
  
Their waiting paid off. Mimasaka walked out of the building slowly. Once again, they decided to follow him from behind. Akira entered a little flat. Again, they waited. The 20 minutes wait was like hours for Tsukasa. He could not stand it anymore as he was hungry and tired. Before he could action, Akira left the flat and went back to the same building again.  
  
"Jirou, he will not come out for an hour again. Let's try to find some food, I am hungry. You will be sorry if you have to carry me back to the motel, if I collapse on this street," Tsukasa persuaded Soujirou, who agreed.  
  
After 2 hours they came back to their hiding place across the building. This time, it took 3 hours of before Akira came out again. Tsukasa came up with an idea. "I'll go inside. Don't try to stop me now." Tsukasa knocked on thedoor. It was as Soujirou said, a woman in nurse's outfit open door for him. She asked Tsukasa, if he needed help or something. Tsukasa acted like he was Akira'a old friend and was looking for him. The nurse told him that Akira had just left the building and she was not sure what time he would come back again. Tsukasa thanked her and went back to Soujirou.  
  
"Tomorrow, I go to that flat. Jirou, don't you dare to stop me!" Tsukasa grumbled and both of them decided to go back to their motel.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Tsukushi...are you alright in there? Please answer me." Just when Rui decided to kick down the bathroom door, he heard a click and the door opened. Makino dropped to the floor in a towel. Rui helped her to stand up and walked her to the bed. Tsukushi realized that she was just wearing a towel, so she pull up the bed sheet and covered her body with it.  
  
"Sorry, Tsukushi. I heard you screaming. I thought something had happened to you." Rui felt his face blushing, so he just rushed out from Tsukushi's room. "What is happening to me? What is taking Akira so long?" Rui felt embarrassed about what happened a few minutes ago in Tsukushi's room. Rui heard the bells and hurriedly opened the door and helped Akira with the stuff in his hand.  
  
"Wo..wo..just a minute. Slow down, Rui. I know you want to know Tsukushi's size, right?" Akira teased him.  
  
"Arrgh..damn you," Rui left the packages on the floor and went to the kitchen to make some tea to calm himself down. Akira laughed loudly.  
  
Tsukushi heard and yelled, "Akira, is that you?"   
  
"Yap it's me, I guess you need me now, Makino-chan. May I enter your room?"  
  
"Oh no you don't. Just put all the stuff in front of the door and I will take it," Tsukushi walked to her room door slowly, since she was still weak. When she opened the door, Akira was still standing there, holding the plastic bags. "Arrgh.." Tsukushi slamped the door hard. "You jerk, I told you to leave the things on the floor." Tsukushi leant on the door. Akira saw her in her towel. Rui heard everything from the kitchen; he said to himself he would kill Akira later.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Akira and Rui prepared dinner for the three of them. Rui knocked on Tsukushi's room to tell her that dinner wass ready. Tsukushi came out from her room. Rui's mouth dropped open. Akira's taste for women's dressing was superb; in spite of the bruises on her face, she still looked charming.  
  
"Rui, can you help me to the dinner table?" Rui just stood there motionless, Tsukushi waved her hand in front of his face and that got his attention. He held her arm and walked her to the kitchen.  
  
"Woah...Makino...see, you can count on me. Does everything fit nicely? I can guess a woman size's just by looking at her body".  
  
"Shut up, Akira!" Rui and Tsuksuhi yelled together. Then, the three of them ate dinner peacefully. But while they were eating, Tsukushi was wondering if she should tell them the whole story. 'Should I trust them?' Finally, Tsukushi decided to tell them what happen during the kidnapping.  
  
"So, Takki killed your brother. Why did he do that?" Akira asked curiously.  
  
"Well, after that night. I will never forgive myself. Takki was unconscious. But he was still alive. They gave me a meal, but I could not eat. I just held Takki's body the whole night. I was very tired myself, and not that much stronger. I fell asleep. When I woke up, they already covered my eyes. I heard them talking to someone they called boss, who did not speak a word. I asked them about Takki, but they didn't tell me anything."  
  
"Before they dragged me to the car, the third person called my name. And I know who she was," Tsukushi started to cry. "She apologized to me. She said that Takki did not mean to kill Susumu. It was an accident. If he didn't do it, someone would kill me instead of Susumu. That's what she told me. I was so mad at her, how could she do this to me?" Tsukushi sobbed on the table. Rui and Akira just looked at each other and did not know what to do.  
  
"Tsukushi, can you tell us who is the woman?" Rui asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "I just want to start a new life. I want to leave everything behind. So, if you guys want to help me, just don't ask me again."  
  
"One last question from us. So you want us to call Doumyouji to pick you up here?" asked Akira. Rui was surprised by Akira's question. Akira wanted to end this so he and Rui could go back to their old life.  
  
"I don't want to see him anymore. I don't mind if you just take me to the nearest station tomorrow. I can go home by myself."  
  
"Akira, we should never treat a woman like that! Of course we will take you home like we promised. Isn't that right, Akira?" Rui reminded Akira of his promise to bring Makino home safely. Akira nodded and apologized for what he said to her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Rui woke up when he heard fast on furious knocks on the apartment door. "Who the hell is that?" He glanced at his watch. "It is still 6 in morning!" He got out of bed and saw Akira still sleeping.  
  
"Mimasaka, open the door! We know that you're here.! This is Doumyouji. I want to talk to you."  
  
Rui could not believe it; the man that Tsukushi wanted to avoid was in front his apartment door right now.  
  
***Friend, what do you think? Did the story going slowly or to fast??*** 


	11. Chapter 11

***Wow, a lot of reviews. Thanks everybody. Especially Drina, she's very kind to me. Hope I didn't make her feeling hard or burden with the Editor job..he..he. Welcome to Angel72. It's nice that you drop by here. I prefer you continue read here***  
  
Rui did not open the door; instead he went back to his room and woke up Akira. "Akira, wake up. Doumyouji Tsukasa's looking for you. Come on, wake up." Akira still slept on and turned his body from Rui. Rui kept trying to wake him up.  
  
Then Akira murmured sleepily," Who's at the door?" Rui told him again that Doumyouji was outside. When Akira heard who was out there, he jumped out from the bed and paced around the room in panic. "See, I told you, Rui. We should not have interfered in this situation. What shall we do now?"  
  
Rui did not answer Akira, and left the room. He walked to Tsukushi's room, and without knocking on her door, he entered. Then he shook Tsukushi awake, "Tsukushi, wake up."  
  
"Ouahh...what do you want, Rui? Eh...what are you doing in my room?" Tsukushi gasped in surprise.  
  
"Doumyouji. He's here. Do you want to meet him?"  
  
Tsukushi sat up too fast, and that made her back hurt, "Ouch..my back."  
  
"Be careful, Tsukushi, you're still injured."  
  
Tsukushi told Rui, "Please make him leave. I don't want to see him again. I know I can count on you, Rui." Rui glanced into her pleading eyes. He got up from her bed, and passed Akira, who was outside the door and had heard everything.  
  
He did not try to stop Rui, but he said to Tsukushi before closing her door, "Makino, lock the door and do not make any noise." Tsukushi nodded and her heart started beating very fast.  
  
Rui opened the door and invited Doumyouji and Soujirou to come inside the flat. Tsukasa rushed in and looked around the flat, searching for something suspicious. He wanted to look behind the shut doors but Soujirou had told him earlier to be calm. Akira joined them in the living room. He politely asked them to sit on the couch. Inside their hearts, the four of them knew that the others were not acting naturally.  
  
Akira started, "I salute you. You have found our whereabouts in such a short time. So, what can I do for you, Doumyouji-san?"  
  
"Just call me Tsukasa. You've told me that you didn't know where Tsukushi is. But, I assumed that both of you know where is she now. Please tell me something, I am afraid she's in danger right now." Tsukasa was straight to the point.  
  
Rui replied, "Well, last time I already said that we didn't have anything to do with this. We're worried about Tsukushi too, but that's just because she used to be our maid. That was why we tried to look for her in her apartment, but if you remember our conversation, that was our last time to search for her."  
  
Akira added, "That is also why we move here. We don't have any maid now. We decide to find a small place to stay in before the fight begins. Jirou, are you going to be participating in the next one?" Akira tried to change the subject matter.  
  
Before Soujirou could speak, Tsukasa interjected, "Enough of this bullshit, we know that you know something that we don't know about her. I just want to ask both of you to help me find my girl!"  
  
Tsukushi heard everything inside the room. Her heart was breaking, but no more tears could come out from her eyes anymore. After Akira had shut the door, she moved to the door to lock it, but she did not in the end; instead, she just stood there and listened to the conversation outside the living room. Her legs were not strong enough to stand for that long, so she fell. *thump*  
  
That 4 guys heard the thump. Tsukasa stood as if he was going to find the source of that noise. Rui turned to Akira and made a worried face. Akira hurriedly talked, "Well, we cannot do anything to help you. If you don't mind, we have something on this morning and we need some privacy. Thank you for visiting us." He then moved to the door, indicating to his 'guests' that he wanted them to leave.  
  
Tsukasa did not care about what Akira was doing. He just continued walking to the room where the sound came from, but before he open the room door, Rui blocked his way. "I want to respect you as our guest, and we want you to respect us as hosts. Or should I call the police and report that you are illegally entering into our flat. You've heard what Akira said, haven't you?"  
  
Tsukasa answered Rui's question with his body language, which was he did not give a damn to what Rui said. Soujirou could see what was going to happen next, so he held onto Tsukasa's arm to restrain him from doing stupid things. "Tsukasa, let's go. If they say they don't know anything about Makino, we should believe them. We'll find her, come on pal, let it go." Soujioru turned to Akira and Rui, "We are very sorry for the misunderstanding, but we really appreciate it if you can contact us if both of you know or hear something about her."  
  
Finally Tsukasa followed what Soujirou told him to do. But he warned Rui and Akira before going out the doorway, "I am not going to apologize to both of you, I know that you are lying to me. I will prove it, just you wait and see."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rui hurriedly opened Tsukushi's room door and helped Tsukushi to her bed. "Are you OK now?" asked Rui.  
  
Tsukushi answered, "I hope so. I thought I was going to collapse again when I heard your voices very close to the door. Doumyouji was going to open the door, wasn't he?"  
  
Akira said, "Rui, I think we need a plan to get Makino out from here. I see their car is still parked across our flat. They are staying there to watch us. What do you have in mind, Rui?"  
  
Before Rui answered, he asked Tsukushi one more time, "Tsukushi, please make up your mind. You want to end this and forget everything or what? You said to us that you already know who's behind all these. Why don't you want Doumyouji to help you through this?"  
  
"It's a long story and we have too little time. I was thinking a lot last night: I want to end everything with Doumyouji, I don't want him to find out who's behind all this." Inside her heart, Tsukushi was still thinking about Doumyouji; she missed him so much. But it was impossible now to making their dream came true after all that had happened.  
  
"You're making us more confused, does it has anything to do with Doumyouji Tsukasa?" Akira guessed Tsukushi remained silent.  
  
Then Rui relented, "We will hear your story later then. Here's the plan..............."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Soujirou could not do anything when Tsukasa decided to wait and sit in the car to stake out Mimasaka's flat. Soujirou could felt too that Hanazawa and Mimasaka were lying to them. He could not believe that he was so involved with his new friend's personal matters. He asked himself, why should he care. His plan was to stick with Tsukasa until this was over, afterall during his stay with Tsukasa, he could eat 3 times a day, wear clean shirts and have place to sleep in. That was enough for him. Sometimes he missed his mother so much and he could not count how many times he wanted to go back home. But he never did.  
  
He left his house because he wanted to avoid his father, who was always demanding him to become someone that he could be proud of. Soujirou always questioned why his father could not proud of what he was and what he wanted to be. He wanted to prove to his father that he did not need the money and he could live, even in the worst of conditions. If he were to die someday, no one, except his mother, would care. That was why he never contacted her. Because he did not want to make his mother sad and hurt for the second time since he left the house.  
  
"Yo, Jirou, what's on your mind? You didn't react when I called you," Tsukasa slapped his head.  
  
"Tsukasa, I need a favor from you. But first I will tell you that I will help you through all of these. I will help you find Makino. Then, when our mission is completed, I want you to company me when I go back to my parents' house, my home." It sounded nice to talk about home again, was Soujirou's thought.  
  
Tsukasa looked at Soujirou's tearing eyes. "I will and thank you for all what you've said to help me out. I've appreciated it and it's about time for you to be a Nishikado again."  
  
Just then, they saw Akira's car moving out from the garage. They decided to follow him. "Did you see Tsukushi inside his car, Jirou?"  
  
Soujirou shook his head.  
  
***Drina, I promised to send you the next one today.*** 


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank you so much to my Editor, Drina. She's been very busy with her new job & traveling around to other town. But she still decided to be my Editor until this story end. How lucky I am. Apologize also to my all reader, this one was very short, same with Drina. I have a lot of work to do. Hope you still want to read this & review. Arigato ne***  
  
Doumyouji continued to follow Akira's car. After they had passed two blocks, Akira turned his car to a gas station. They saw Akira filling the car with gasoline, but they did not see Tsukushi and Rui inside the car. Finally, they saw Hanazawa Rui approaching Akira's car and hurriedly entered the car. The car did not exit, instead it entered the car wash station. After 10 minutes of waiting, the car came out from the car wash and exited the gas station. Soujirou and Tsukasa saw that Rui was still inside that car, and they remained on the other cat's tail.  
  
Akira drove his car to the freeway. Soujirou told Tsukasa to slow down his car, if he did not want to them to see that they were being followed. But it was too late as Akira started to drive faster, as if he knew that he was being followed.  
  
Doumyouji said, "This is it, I will catch them this time." He sped up and tried to intersect Akira's car. Soujirou automatically fastened his seatbelt and tightened his hold to the car seat. It was like a scene out from a movie; Akira's adrenaline was running high, he never drove his car this fast. But he did not want to be beaten by Doumyouji. This was the same for Doumyouji, who had so far never experienced failure before.  
  
Tsukasa's car was already beside Akira's car now. Soujirou took his chances to turn his head to the left and look at Akira. "Shitt?!!" Soujirou yelled.  
  
"Jirou, what happened? Tsukasa asked him in shock.   
  
Soujirou, still looking into Akira's smilling face, said, "Tsukasa, you are not going to believe this. It's not Hanazawa Rui."  
  
Tsukasa was confused, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"They tricked us. It's only a plastic doll. I bet Makino is with Hanazawa Rui somewhere." Hearing that, Doumyouji was enraged. He pushed the gas down and passed Akira's car. Then, he made a U turn very fast and stopped his car. The brakes made a loud screeching sound and skeet marks appeared on the road.  
  
Akira immediately slammed down his brake to avoid crushing into Doumyouji's Lamborghini. The car stopped a few inches from the Lamborghini. Tsukasa and Soujirou got out from the car and walked to Akira. "You bastard, get out from the car," Doumyouji demanded angrily.  
  
Akira still had a little smile on his face, as if to say no matter what, he had won this time. He opened his car door slowly and stood in front of the angry man, "What can I help you sir?" he teased.  
  
"No more mister nice guy." Tsukasa gave a signal to Soujirou to start attacking Akira first. Akira already knew what will happen. He moved away from the car, ready to welcome their attack. Akira was a very well trained fighter, but he was surprised with Doumyouji and Soujirou's fighting skill.  
  
They knew that the fight on the freeway would create a traffic jam, and caused the police to come, so, Doumyouji wanted to end this quickly; his motivation to knock out Akira was big. While Akira tried to focus on, Soujirou attacking him from behind, Doumyouji punched him very hard in his stomach. Akira fell down. Hurriedly, Soujirou grabbed both of Akira's arms and tried to made him stand up.  
  
Doumyouji yelled at him, "Where is she? I will make you feel sorry if you don't tell me..where is she??" Akira just smiled. Before Doumyouji could punch again his stomach again, a black VIOS approached them. When Doumyouji saw it, he knew what to do.  
  
"Jirou, hurry, take Akira to my car. We shall leave here immediately."  
  
Akira shouted, "What about my car?"  
  
"Leave it." Doumyouji drove his car away. But he saw, from the mirror, that the black car was following them.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rui and Tsukushi were inside a public bus to Ueno. During the bus ride, they kept silent. Tsukushi was thinking about Doumyouji, then she asked Rui. "Rui, what did you buy that doll for? And why didn't we go with Akira at the car wash?"  
  
Before Rui answered her questions, he smiled. He remembered carrying Tsukushi again when they got out from the house from her room's window. A long the way to mini-mart they argued. Tsukushi insisting that he put her down before entering the mini-mart to buy that plastic doll.  
  
"Well, I hope our plan is working well. You know that your boyfriend is following Akira's car, right? He will think that I have been with Akira all the time in his car. We tricked him with that doll. So, while he is following Akira's car, we make our escape." Rui looked at Tsukushi's face, which had turned weird. "What's wrong Tsukushi?"  
  
"Rui, isn't that Akira's car over there??" Tsukushi asked him with confusion.  
  
Rui turned his head to the window and saw the car surrounded by police cars. Then, Rui stood up and yelled to the driver. "Pull over, we need to get out from this bus."  
  
The driver answered," Sorry sir. I am not allowed to make a stop here."  
  
Rui walked to the driver and put his little knife on the driver's neck. "Pull over or you will be sorry." The driver's face paled, and he hastily stopped the bus to let Rui and Tsukushi out. Then he drove all.  
  
"Tsukushi, sorry I have to carry you again." Without getting any response from her, he lifted her up, and walked to the car. Before Rui talked to the Police, Tsukushi asked him to put her down.  
  
"Good afternoon sir. I am Hanazawa Rui, I am the owner of this car." Rui was straight to the point. He did not want to chitchat with the police as he got the feeling that Akira was in danger.  
  
"Sorry, are you telling me that you are the owner of this car?" the policeman could not believe what he heard.  
  
Rui opened his wallet and showed him his ID," Please check my ID with the car's ID, I should take my wife to the hospital immediately. She's not well, sir."  
  
While he was saying that, Rui nudged Tsukushi. When the policeman looked at Tsukushi, she fell to the ground and moan. "Rui, I cannot stand it anymore. Hurry..." The policeman called the police data department with his radio and told the car number to be matched with Rui's ID.  
  
Even, if it was only an act, Rui took his chances to once again hold Tsukushi. "Are you OK, dear? Let me carry you." Rui put on his worried face. After a few minutes, the policeman came to them and let them have the car. He had found out that the ID matched. Before they left, the Police Officer made Rui signed a several papers.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I am glad that the car was bought under my name. If not, Akira will lose his precious things." Tsukushi did not respond to Rui's statement. She pretended to be angry with Rui about him carrying her.  
  
Rui drove the car and they continued on their way to Ueno.  
  
------------------------------  
  
***Once again, thank you all for your support.*** 


	13. Chapter 13

***Drina..how can I express myself to say thank you for your effort. But I promised the next chapie will have a long line. Hope all of you still reading this one.**  
  
--------------------  
  
The three men in the Lamborghini were very uncomfortable. This was because the car only had two seats and they were seated tightly together. Tsukasa was also still driving very fast. Soujirou and Akira screamed at Tsukasa to slow down, but Tsukasa ignored them. Pissed off with their screaming, Tsukasa yelled at them, and told them that he would explain what he was doing to them later.  
  
The car that was chasing them lost sight of Tsukasa's Lamborghini; Tsukasa had successfully got away the Black VIOS. He decided to park his car at one of the building he saw. He told Akira to get out from the car and continued the interrogation. Akira knew that he should tell everything to Tsukasa; He was tired of this cat-and-mouse game. Akira started, "I think I've seen that Black Vios before. It was at Makino's house. I think they are the ones who killed Manato Takizawa."  
  
Before Akira could continue, Tsukasa interrupted, "Enough, did you and Hanazawa find Tsukushi there? Where is she now?"  
  
Finally Akira told Tsukasa everything from when they found Makino in her house. He explained that they only wanted to help Makino go home, but he did not know where Rui and Makino was now as she did not tell Akira her destination while escaping with Rui. Then, Akira had one question for Tsukasa," Doumyouji, why were you driving like crazy when you saw that Black Vios? they chasing you also?"  
  
A simple answer from Doumyouji, "You don't want to know."  
  
They decided to start searching at Tsukushi's apartment in Ueno first.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Rui saw that Tsukushi's face was pale, and realized that they had not eaten anything yet and that it was time for Tsuksuhi to take her pills that Junpei gave. So, he decided to stop at a little noodle restaurant. This time, Tsukushi did not complain when Rui carried her again. She felt so weak that she could not move by herself.  
  
Rui ordered some food and helped Tsukushi to eat. He was solicitous and kept asking her if she was fine. Makino allowed Rui to feed her, thinking how different Rui was compared to Doumyouji. Remembering Doumyouji made her sad again; she missed him so much, and knew that she would always love him.  
  
Rui read sadness on her face and asked her if she was OK. Inside Tsukushi's mind, she really wanted to tell everything to Rui; she did not want to bear this burden alone.  
  
However, it was not the right time, and she could not be sure if Rui would help her. She wanted to go back to her apartment to take some important stuff she had, then moved somewhere far away from Doumyouji and leave the past behind. She did not want to go back to her parents' house for a while, for she was afraid that if she stayed there, something bad would happened to her parents. So she would start a new life. She knew exactly what the person wanted. For her to give up her relation ship with Doumyouji.  
  
They were not in a hurry, and they decided to rest in the restaurant for a while before continuing their journey.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tsukasa parked his car and ran up to Tsukushi's apartment, leaving Soujirou and Akira behind to follow. When he opened Tsukushi's apartment door, someone inside knocked him out. He fell to the cold floor. Soujirou and Akira heard Tsukasa's body hitting the floor and quickened their footsteps.  
  
When they arrived, they were shocked to see Tsukasa being held hostage by two men and the third man pointing his gun at Soujirou and Akira, who said, "You guys,come with us. If you try to escape we will kill you both."  
  
Akira asked the man to let him and Soujirou carry Doumyouji. He agreed, because it was easier for them and the other two to keep watch of the three of them together. Soujirou did not know what Akira had in mind; he just followed Akira to hold Doumyouji's arms.  
  
When the two men let go of Doumyouji, Akira put his left hand to Doumyouji's pants pocket, and grabbed Doumyouji's cell phone. He then pretended to stumble, so that Doumyouji body's also fell to the floor. Akira did not waste his any time, kicking Doumyouji's cellphone far inside Tsukushi apartment. Luckily, the two men did not see what he was up to. Before they stand up, Akira put his mobile into Doumyouji's pocket.  
  
Unfortunately, the man with the gun suspected something. "Wait, search them, in case they have weapons on their bodies!" he ordered his henchmen. The henchmen did not find anything of significance, however. They found a cellphone in Doumyouji's pocket, and they decided to leave the cellphone with Doumyouji.  
  
They told Akira and Soujirou to put Doumyouji at the front of the van. Both of them waited outside the van, guarded by the two men. The third man used his cellphone and after that said to his henchmen to wait there for another car to pick them up. Then he drove away in the van carrying Doumyouji.  
  
A few minute later, the black Vios came to them and when Akira and Soujirou got into the backseat, the driver turned back to them and said, "Our men are everywhere, you can run but you cannot hide."  
  
-------------  
  
When the black Vios had left the place, Rui's and Tsukushi arrived in their car. Rui opened Tsukushi's door and asked her if she want to be carried this time. Tsukushi's shook her head. "I can do it myself now."  
  
***I know it's too short. I ruin it again huh?? Sorry. Just wait the next one & you will smile.*** 


	14. Chapter 14

***I am so sad that my old friend here has not have time to read my story again, I hope all of you could visit & read again. Yes, my story was not as good the other writer, & I tried to made some progress. Thank you so much to Drina, who still kind & help me. Sheen, who always drop her line even though she was busy with her story "Facade". For Mecheko who still care about me. Ezra, my fellow & Ba Yong Jun, you are a new reader but you put reviewed all my chapter, how lucky I am.***  
  
------------------------------  
  
When they were in the elevator, on their way up to Tsukushi's apartment, Tsukushi remembered how Doumyouji used to kiss her in this elevator. It was almost as if he was there: the smell of his expensive perfume, his curly soft hair and strong arms wrapping her small body tightly. She shook with the bittersweet pain of the memories. She had decided to not see him and explain to him why they could not be together, but she knew, in her heart, that it was a wrong decision. She tried to hide her shaking from Rui by tightening her arms around her body, and shutting her eyes. It seemed to her that the elevator not moving up and it was taking an extraordinary long time to reach the second floor where her apartment was.  
  
Rui knew that Tsukushi was suffering, and he wanted to hold her until she was better. The truth was, he wanted to be with her all the time, by her side. His heart told him to hold and cherish her but he did not dare to do so. Rui realized that all he had done with Akira for the past 3 years could have been hurting someone very deeply. He had never paid any attention, but when he saw Tsukushi & remembered her eyes when she cried about her brother...gee what a stupid job he had.  
  
The lift door opened, Tsukushi still did not open her eyes. She just stood there until Rui's hand gently touched hers and led her to her apartment. Tsukushi knew that she was not ready to go ahead with her plan, as she felt like she was betraying Doumyouji. The voice in her head kept telling her to call Doumyouji because she needed him most now.  
  
Both stopped in front of the apartment door. Tsukushi's eyes opened and she shivered, remembering what happened the last time when she was there. Both of them heard a sound inside Tsukushi's apartment and instinctively, Tsukushi held Rui's arm tightly. Rui immediately moved them a few steps away from the door.  
  
Then the door opened. It was the building supervisor. He smiled when he saw Tsukushi. He welcomed her home. Tsukushi was glad that the person was only the building supervisor. He told Tsukushi the reason he was there. He had heard something noisy on the second floor so he hurried went there. He saw six men Tsukushi's apartment, and when they left, he went inside. He then picked up a mobile that he had picked up from the floor and showed it to them.  
  
Tsukushi asked him to describe the 6 men that he saw. After the description, she was sure that Doumyouji was here, and they had not only gotten Doumyouji, but also Soujirou & Akira this time. She fell to the floor and shook her head in disbelief. She blamed herself for everything that had happened. If she did not stubbornly insist on investigating Susumu's death, all these would not have happened.  
  
The supervisor told them that he would call for police. But Rui politely asked him to not do so. The supervisor agreed. He gave the Doumyouji's mobile to Tsukushi and left them.  
  
Rui could not stand it anymore; he carried Tsukushi inside her apartment and asked her to tell everything to him. He really wanted to help her. Concerned that Akira was in danger too; Tsukushi could not hold back her fears and told everything to Rui.  
  
Tsukushi finished her story without any tears. She could not believe that she had told Rui everything. Now, Rui could seal the missing link to everything; it was time for them to save their friends.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The black VIOS entered the big entrance of a mansion. Soujirou and Akira did not know where the men were taking them, because the men had blindfolded and tied them up.  
  
Soujirou cursed himself for being stupid enough to help Tsukasa. He felt that he would not be living any longer; the bad guy who caused this trouble would kill him. He remembered his promise to return back to his mother and how he would change his attitude toward his father and be a good man. But it was futile now.  
  
Akira swore that he would kill Rui himself if he could get away from all this shit. From the very beginning, he had told Rui not to interfere with that silly woman's problems. He blamed Rui for falling for the wrong person at the wrong time. He said to himself he would find another partner and break his partnership with Rui. But he knew in his heart, he would never do so; Rui waws not just his partner, he was his best friend. Then he remembered that the competition had started 2 days ago and both of them were not present to confirm their participation. So he assumed that the committee had disqualified them from the competition. 'Aarrggg...Rui, where are you?'  
  
The car stopped. One man ordered them to get out from the car. The kidnappers dragged them inside the mansion and put them in one room. They told Akira and Soujirou not to try anything funny, if not, they would be shot. A few minutes, they heard a woman voice telling the men to untie their hands take off their blindfolds. When they saw the figure in front of them, they did not know how to react. The woman was pretty, tall and wore a men jacket. She looked very masculine. They thought that she was the same age as Makino.  
  
She walked closer to them with a worried look on her face. Then she asked, "Where is Tsukushi? Is she alright? Can you guys tell me how I can find her?" Soujirou and Akira just shook their head and kept their silent; they themselves did not know where she was.  
  
Suddenly, someone interrupted her. "Shigeru, enough. Soon we will found out. They will call us if they make any progress with Doumyouji-san. Come on, your father will be mad if he finds out that you are talking to them. Let's go."  
  
"But Mom?" Shigeru pleaded.  
  
"No buts, come on. Your father's waiting for us in the dining room."  
  
After the women left the room. Akira and Soujioru looked at each other. Soujirou was thinking hard, "I think I know them."  
  
Akira was shocked, "What? You know them? Who are they?"   
  
Soujirou continued, "They are the Okawahara family. But I don't get it, what is the relationship between Makino and them?" The guard told them to shut up, then he locked the room & left them.  
  
---------------------  
  
Akira was amazed that Soujirou knew so much about the Okawahara family. He asked Soujirou about his background, but Soujirou did not tell him the truth about his background. They talked and talked for an hour to get their minds off their hunger. But it was not working well, they still felt thirsty and hungry. Akira said he did not want to die like this; he wanted to die with dignity, not because of starvation.  
  
While they were talking, the door opened. They thought it was the guard to bringing them water and food. However, it was Shigeru. Once again, she asked about Tsukushi, and they answered it this time. But their answers made Shigeru's face more depressed than before. Then they were surprised when Shigeru asked about Tsukasa as well. Akira told her if she wanted to know about Tsukasa, she would have to bring them food and water.  
  
Shigeru went to talk to the guard. The guard did not want to follow her order this time, since he was afraid that Shigeru would be harmed. Shigeru did not give up, she whispered something in the guard's ears, whose face then changed. He gave his gun to Shigeru, then he locked the room and leaft Shigeru inside with the prisoners. Shigeru held onto the gun stayed a distance away from Akira and Soujirou. She did not want to take a risk that the two men would attack her.  
  
"You don't have to do that," Akira said. "We are not the bad people here. We will not harm a pretty lady, won't we?" He teased Shigeru.  
  
Soujirou added," Yeah, we are innocent. In fact, it is your father who kidnaps us? You better tell us what is going on actually. Are you Makino's friend? Why are you doing this to her?"  
  
She put her gun down and started to cry. "I...I...I... Am I still her best friend?" before she could speak more, the door opened and the guard came in with a tray full of food & water. "Okawahara-san, are you alright?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Doumyouji woke up slowly. His sight was still blurred. He sat down first to clear up his sight. A few minutes later, he realized that he was in a hotel room. He thought that this hotel room seemed familiar to him. "Where am I? Tsukushi where are you? They will be sorry for what they have done if something happen to my Tsukushi." He got up and walked to the door. When he tried to open it, he could not as the door was locked.  
  
He remembered that Tsukushi was with Hanazawa Rui somewhere. His heart was a little bit relieved that she was with him. He hoped that Rui would keep her safe.  
  
*** I think you have got one little clue in this chapter. You want more???*** 


	15. Chapter 15

*** Hi all..Drina.I am so sorry that the few chapter before & this new one was sucked. I am not in the mood while making it. But I know you always kind to me. Guys, again this one was a short one.  
  
Announcement for all my reader : Drina, Sheen, Skyla 1, Toinks, Mecheko, Piglet, Angel72, Ezra, Ba Yong Jun, Toinks, Tinhamodic, Jeselene, Passing_Thru, Fresh8, Chi5, Nana-Chan, Kensingtonkid, Angel310 & Anoymous. I will try to post a few Chapter more around this week & next week.  
  
On the date of 10th October 2003. I will resign from my Oil Company, and I decided to become a house wife. Because I want to take care of my son. I will on line again probably within a week from the resignation date. I hope all of you wishing me like with my big decision. Arigato ne for your all support until now.***  
  
-------------------------  
  
Doumyouji woke up and realized that he was inside one of the Maple Hotel suites owned by his family. He knew that what had happened was related to his family matters now. He went to the door but the door was locked. Then he picked up the hotel phone, but the phone was off. He pulled out the mobile from his pocket and discovered that it was not his. "Where is my phone?" He dialed his number and heard a man's voice.  
  
---------  
  
Rui looked at the screen and recognized Akira's mobile number. "Akira? Where are you now?"  
  
"Huh...who is this? And how did you get my mobile? Are you one of the men who captured me?"  
  
"I'm Rui, just tell me where are you now. We will save all of you immediately."  
  
"Rui ! Hanazawa Rui...why my mobile...." Tsukasa paused, and realized that he was talking to the man that he was looking for all this time. "Hanazawa, let me talk to Tsukushi. Is she alright..how is she?"  
  
Rui did not answer, instead he passed the phone to Tsukushi, who looked desperate and did not know what to do. "Well, you should talk to him, here..."  
  
Tsukushi looked at the phone and a few seconds later, "Moshi..moshi.."  
  
"Tsukushi is that you? I miss you so much. Are you alright? I am so sorry that I didn't find you fast enough. They have captured and locked me inside one of room at the Maple Hotel on...tut...tut...tut....".the phone battery was empty "Damn! Tsukushi, Tsukushi!"  
  
"Watashiwa..hello..hello...Doumyouji..Doumyouji are you there?" Tsukushi turn to Rui, "He said that he was at one of the Maple Hotels, but I don't know which one. There are 5 Maple Hotel in Tokyo. The phone was cut before he could say which one he was at. What shall we do now?"  
  
Rui pondered how they could solve the problem. He asked Tsukushi to rest so she could recharge her body before they tried to save their friends. However, he himself did not know what to do. "Just rest for to now, I will think of something."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The guard put the food tray on the floor and took the gun from Shigeru's hand. "Ms. Okawahara are you alright?" He pointed his gun at Akira and Soujirou, "What did you do? Speak or I will shoot you!"  
  
"No, it's OK. I am fine. Just give the food to them." Shigeru wiped the tears from her cheeks and helpe the guard with the food tray.  
  
Unable to bear the hunger, Akira and Soujirou grabbed the food and devoured it. Shigeru told the guard to leave them and not to tell anyone, especially her parents, that she was down there with the two men. She told Akira and Soujirou to continue eating and she would talk to them again after they finished it. It did not take them long as they were too hungry.  
  
"I think you are very kind, Ms. Okawahara," commented Akira.  
  
"Just call me Shigeru. Now, tell me everything. Where is Tsukushi?"  
  
"Not so fast, we just don't get it. Why did your family do such a bad thing to her?" asked Soujirou.  
  
"You break your promise, you said after you have eaten, you will tell me everything. Now, answer my question first, then I will answer yours. Deal?"  
  
Akira assumed that Shigeru was not the real villain behind all this; she did not seem to know what had happened to Makino at all. So he told her what had happened to Tsukushi starting from the time when Rui and him found her at the rental house outside Shinjuku. He told her about Tsukushi's injuries, and Shigeru was shocked. Her mind screamed, 'They said they will not harm her. Oh GOD, what they had done to her was unforgiving. She's the innocent here.' Once Akira finished, he asked her, "Now, tell us the truth. What did your father do to Tsukasa? Where is he now?"  
  
Shigeru told them everything. Akira whispered something into Soujirou's ear. "What are you whispering?" Shigeru asked  
  
"Well, Shigeru-chan, do you want to help Makino and Doumyouji?" Soujioru asked her. She nodded. "First, you must get us out of here and we will tell you what we plan to do."  
  
Shigeru put out her hand to be shook by Soujirou to indicate her agreement.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Someone turned the door lock and slammed opened the door. Two men came in and told him to follow them. He did as he was told because they pointed a gun at him. He knew what was going to happen next. Hiss body tensed and anger raged inside his heart, 'How can she do this to me? Does she not want me to be happy? I hate her so much! I wish I can be someone else and be free to choose what I want in my life. I will never forgive myself if she hurts Tsukushi...'  
  
They walked into a luxurious suite. The two men told him to sit down and wait. A few minutes later, he heard the door closed and the voice that he never wanted to hear ordering the two men to leave them, 'Yes. Of course, the two dogs will obey their master's orders, but I will not. Let's see, bitch, who will win in the end.' He wanted so much to jump up and shout at the woman behind him, but his body did not obey his commands; instead he continuing sitting on the couch and waited to see what the bitch would do next.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was the morning the next day, Shigeru was at the dining table waiting for her parents, 'What should I tell them? What iw going to happen to me if they find out that I am helping those two idiots. Come on Shigeru- chan...you must be brave...OK ...inhale...exhale...' Her parents had come to the table; her Otosan took a seat on her right while her Okasan was across her. 'I have lied before, I can do it again, come on girl, concentrate!'  
  
When they started to eat, Shigeru asked them permission to meet Doumyouji in person. She said she missed him so much. 'Well, up to now, I am still telling them the truth. I really do miss him. Hope they will agree.'  
  
Her father told her it was impossible to see him, as they did not have orders yet. He asked her to be patient. Then Shigeru pleaded with her mother, hoping to get a different answer. Her persistence paid off as her mother said she would call and tell them that Shigeru would like to meet her fiancé. There was no argument from her father. 'I knew father will leave the decisions to mom.'  
  
A few minutes later her mom came to the table & told Shigeru that she could see Doumyouji. "The guard will bring you to the Doumyouji Mansion."  
  
"One more thing," Shigeru pushed her luck further. "Mom, I want to try the new car that Dad gave me last week but I don't want them inside my new car. They can follow me in another car, is that OK?"  
  
"Shigeru dear, I don't want anything to happen to you while you are on the way to their house."  
  
"I promise nothing will happen to me, they will still be guarding me, isn't it?" Finally her parents agreed. After breakfast, she planned to visit Akira and Soujirou again to tell them of her success.  
  
---------------  
  
*** Drina, please update "His True Self". Skyla, I really adore your "Last Resort" story. You're rocks.Sheen, Sorry that I was late to put a new review on your new chapie. Jeselene, I always imagine that someday I can hear you singing. Toinks, You new one shot fic was awesome. Mecheko, I review your new chapie just today. Angel72, Angel310 thanks for taking your time to visit & review. Tihamodic, I am a few steps behind you, since you've made more than one story already. Ezra, Ba Yong Jun, Piglet, Fresh8, Passing_Thru, Nana-Chan do read again & put your comments. Kensingtonkid, did you still update your story at Yih sites?. Chi5, I hope you will update my story also at your site. Thanks. 


End file.
